The Shape of Love
by Violyne
Summary: Kira Sohma, a girl kept from sight, and the target of Akito's hate - yet also the source of Akito's greatest fear. Can Kira help Tohru break the curse that has gripped the Sohma family for generations no matter the cost and help each of them to come to know the shape of their love? Rated T for now... may change my mind later...


A/N: I am not the genius behind that which is Fruits Basket, but Kira is my own brainchild.

Chapter One: Cast Away

She was always there. They had all seen her yet they knew not her person or where she had come from, save for the few who had met her by chance in passing; and without _his_ knowledge, _Akito's_ knowledge. Every year at the banquet to celebrate the new year, at the right hand of Akito, she sat. Her raven tresses framing the pale visage of one who knew too much pain, and flooding her person. If one could approach close enough, they would drown in the intensity of those eyes that resembled the coal in a dying fire. One year, Akito arrived late at the banquet, the position to his right: empty.

The halls of Akito's dwelling on the Sohma Estate were silent, except for the pained whimpers from the small room at the end of the family wing.

"Ugh! She's disgusting! I want her gone – get her out of my sight!" Akito scowled at the frail girl lying on the bed before him.

Her gaze, though clouded with pain, shot to him as she processed his words, "Please – _Please_ Akito, don't send me away! There is nowhere for me to go! This.." she cringed, her body folding from the pain in her stomach, "This will pass, you know it will... it always does." She reached out for him, her eyes begging her case. He gave her an indifferent stare, then turned to Kureno who stood faithfully behind him, though his heart hurt for the girl. They whispered quietly for awhile as Hatori replaced the rag on her forehead with a cool fresh one. A few minutes later, Akito turned and leveled the young woman with his gaze, obviously unhappy with the decision that had been reached.

"Kureno has offered to bring you to one who will see to your care and against my personal feelings on the matter, I have allowed this. You are to leave immediately as I no longer have a desire to put up with you any longer." He turned briskly to walk out the door and stumbled as the girl latched onto his arm.

"NO!" She shouted, not relinquishing her hold on him. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her, a promise of death in his glare. "I won't go! No disrespect to Kureno, but I don't want to leave you, I can't... you're the only-" she was cut off as Akito backhanded her. She crumpled to the floor holding her cheek as silent sobs wracked her body.

Akito loomed over her shaking frame as he pulled her chin to meet his gaze just inches from his face. "Don't. Say. It." He iterated, his voice dripping more poison with each word, "You will not defy my wishes after everything I have done for you. I could have cast you into the streets but I chose to take you in and give you what you were denied. If you are not gone the next time I enter this room, I can not promise that you will make it out alive." He looked her over once more and giving her a chilling grin, turned and left the room.

Frozen in place, she merely watched as his back disappeared around the door frame and turned a shaky gaze to Kureno before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unconscious to the floor. "KIRA!" Kureno panicked as he ran to her side and cradled her form, looking her over for external energies, then standing with her pulled close to his chest. He stopped when he reached Hatori, and asked, "Would he really kill _her?!_ Is that even possible?" Pained, Hatori lowered his eye regretfully. That was all the answer Kureno needed as he pulled her form closer yet and gave Hatori a small bow. "I see...thank you for your help, I will call you with her location so you know where to go if your assistance is needed." And with that, he disappeared down the hallway.

Kira awoke to a loud voice; still half asleep, she rolled out of bed and staggered down the stairs. When she reached the door from which the voices had come, she bumped into a broad chest. In her – less than aware manner, she simply brought her arms around the being and let herself slump into their panicked embrace. In her sleep she heard the person yell for a 'Shishou,' then after a few seconds, she heard the gentle laugh that had never failed to warm her heart as the voice that laughed so gently called her name, bringing her from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she met the soft gaze of Kazuma. She smiled tiredly and looked around until her gaze fell on a boy who looked to be no older than a year more than herself with striking orange hair and intense eyes to match, though at the moment, he looked as though he had seen a ghost. Confused, she turned back to Kazuma, "Where am I? Where's Akito?" she didn't need to see the boy to know of the fear that name brought as she could almost hear him stiffen behind her.

Kazuma shook his head as his warm amber eyes held her gaze, "Kira, do you not remember what happened? Kureno brought you to me a few days ago, sick and in pain. And don't worry, Hatori has already been here and healed you, but you are to live here with me... at my house."

Her eyes dropped to the floor as the last memories she had, once more took residence in her mind and gave him a smile that shattered his heart, "Right... how could I forget? How stupid of me, I apologize." She bowed, but before Kazuma could get a word in edgewise, the boy stepped forward. "Who are you? How do you know Akito? Are you a Sohma?"

Ashamed, her gaze searched the floor for answers, however before she could give a reply, a loud voice came from the entry way. "I am afraid that matter just happens to be confidential information that is to be known by royalty only! Surely not for one such as yourself, Kyon-kichi!"

Kira's face visibly brightened as she ran towards the door and into Aya's open arms. "Aya! I have missed you!" She buried her face into his red overcoat that seems to have become his favorite. His arms tightened around her bringing his cheek to rest on her bed hair. "Ah, my beautiful Princess Kira! How many months have separated our souls!"

Kazuma cut in with a small chuckle, "Come Ayame, it is barely a 20 minute walk here-" Ayame looked at him, "Yes, but it is the most perilous journey I have had to quest upon! I'm afraid I must overnight here...that is unless Kyo would like for me to stay with him at Shigure's abode?" His gaze snaked Kyo, finding him halfway out the door and not slowing down. Shrugging, he added "It seems I am to stay here with my lovely Kira. But fret not! Though I have no money with me to pay you, I trust that the presence of one such as I in your home is payment enough. Am I not right, Kira?" He looked down affectionately, to see her attention on the door with a curious look on her face. "That boy – you called him Kyo. I've heard that name somewhere, who was he?" she mumbled to herself, her gaze not leaving the door.

After dinner that evening, Kira searched the house for Ayame to ask him to accompany her on a walk. Unable to find him, she approached Kazuma's door, ready to inquire about Ayame's whereabouts when she heard hushed voices from inside.

Kazuma: _So Aya, tell me – what is the real reason you have come?_

Ayame: _Akito has asked me to speak with Shigure on the possibility of Kira staying with him. _

_ Kazuma, I fear he may have something most unpleasant in mind for our dear lily._

Kazuma: _I don't like this either, he's setting her up for something. I can't let him hurt her _

_ anymore._

Ayame: _Don't worry Kazuma, I will take care not to let Akito within a mile of sweet Kira. She _

_ has done nothing to deserve his wrath, and I fear the worst were he to get his hands on _

_ her._

Tears welled in Kira's eyes as she silently pulled from the door and bolted out the door, not paying any heed to where her feet were taking her. She wanted to get away, far away. No way would she sit by and let those she care for take unnecessary risks for her. Because when it came to protecting her, it was all foolishness in the eyes of Akito – foolishness that is not to be forgiven easily or without pain. She was jerked from her thoughts as her shoe caught a raised seam in the sidewalk and tumbled down. Tears now streamed shamelessly down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed until she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. Startled and frightened, she jumped to her feet swaying slightly, locking her gaze on a girl about her height with long chocolate brown hair that hung past her shoulders and big eyes to match.

Feeling foolish, Kira hung her head as her raven locks slipped around her to hide the shame she felt for breaking down in such a public place. "I am sorry you had to see that." She gave the girl a small bow and went to leave before she realized...she had no idea where she was. Sighing, she located a bench off to the side and shuffled over, flopping onto the cool wood. What she didn't expect was the soft _thud_ that sounded the girl had followed her and was now looking at her with a concerned look on her face that Kira found she just couldn't pull away from.

"Are you alright? Is there something I can help you with?" The girl inquired offering her a hanky. Kira shook her head, her hair dancing about her in the moonlight. "Thank you, but no. I'll just wait here until I am found."

"Well, where do you live? I can help look –" the girl trailed off, her face paling. "Well actually, you see... now that I think about it, I'm not quite sure where we are either."

Kira turned to the girl, surprised and raised a brow in question causing the girl to chuckle nervously. "Ah, you see I finished work early and was hoping to get home before my friend left to pick me up since I don't have a cell phone, and tried taking a different path thinking it would be a short cut. Though, thinking back, I probably should not have chosen to take a new route when I had no idea where it would lead alone." She finished the thought with a sigh, then as if a realization came over her, she straightened her back almost instantly causing Kira to jump. "Oh my goodness! I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet you or be lost with you..." She grinned.

Kira blinked a few times before her mind seemed to catch up with the ever changing atmosphere this girl seemed to create, finally settling on the lighter one and returned a small smile. "My name is Kira Sohma" She went over Tohru's introduction and her eyes widened, _She said her name was Tohru Honda. Could she be the one Kazuma and Aya were speaking of this evening? _She was yanked from her thoughts by Tohru's gasp as she grabbed her hands. "You are a Sohma? Ah! This is wonderful! You must know Yuki and Kyo then, no? I am currently a resident at Shigure Sohma's home!"

Kira was once again at a loss for words. Yuki, she had heard of from Ayame's constant praises, though she'd never met this younger brother who, from Ayame's stories, seemed to adore his older brother so much; but Kyo... her thoughts wondered to the boy she had met earlier that day though she never did meet his eyes for fear of what such an action could cause. Her gaze settled on Tohru who was still grasping her hands. "I have heard of Yuki from Ayame, but am not familiar with this Kyo or Shigure" She replied flatly.

Before Tohru could add more on the topic, her attention was drawn of a pair of headlights that were speeding down the road. "Oh Kira! My dearest! How you have worried me this evening! Were my hair not already a perfect silver, I'm afraid you'd have managed to turn it a dull grey." Ayame exclaimed, jumping out of the car and swept the seated Kira in his embrace. Ayame flicked his gaze and saw Tohru staring at them surprised. "Tohru! I see you have met the treasure of the Sohma family, our dear heart, Kira Sohma." He flashed her a boyish grin, bowing most flamboyantly.

Kira's eyes snapped to Ayame in silent worry that he would let something of the curse slip to one, who although apparently resided with those involved, could not know of the curse and still remember the name Sohma. Ayame caught her gaze with a twinkle in his eye, "Yes, my dear, Miss Tohru Honda here is very much aware of the...condition... that we Sohma possess." At that, Kira's eyes threatened to pop from their resting place and shifted franticly between Tohru and Ayame. Tohru giggled as Kira's gaze settled on her in disbelief, "How did you come across this knowledge and escape Hatori's mind wipe? And what does Akito think of this matter?"

"Akito is well aware that Miss Honda knows of the secret and has allowed her to stay in residence with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo – who you met earlier this evening but was unfortunately scared off by the prospect of being under the same roof as our Aya here." Kazuma pitched in rising from the drivers side of the car. "Come, Kira, let's get you back home. I know you heard what was said earlier, and if you would like, I can try to keep you with me instead of going to live with Shigure." He placed his hands on her shoulders and helped her into the back seat. Ayame slid in next to her, pulling her to his chest where she almost immediately fell asleep, the events and tears of the day, finally catching up to her. Kazuma turned his attention to Tohru, "Tohru, come, I will drop you off at Shigure's. It is not safe for a young woman to be walking alone at night."

-A/N-

This is a story I started _years_ ago that I have recently found again and have decided to rewrite it \(^_^)/ I have yet to decide whether or not to really finish it, so reviews are welcome, as this is my first piece to upload since 2006 O_o Needless to say, those will be rewritten also, as the errors of the story cause me physical pain... (-.-;) A few more chapters are guaranteed for this particular story however, so those will be posted over the next few days as I write them! Please enjoy reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
